


shattered image

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: abyss gets even more angst [5]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Luke hates that he looks like Asch.
Series: abyss gets even more angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988653
Kudos: 4





	shattered image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> Luke is a replica and he does not like that, cue the self-hatred baby

Luke sat down heavily on the stiff inn bed and stared at the floor, steadfastly ignoring the way his hands shook. The window was shut and the only light flickering in the darkness was a single candle on the dresser. On that same dresser was a mirror. A mirror that taunted him with every wave of the wick flame, reflecting the room back at him. Reflecting himself. Red hair that, in this darkness, looked exactly as...

Like... like Asch. The fact that it was much shorter, and styled completely different from the god general's, from the _real_ Luke didn't matter. He was just a replica, a damn copy that stole his life from someone else. What did he deserve, to wear the face of the true heir to the throne?

Too long passed, and Luke stood to blow out the flame. Except there was the mirror, idly reflecting Asch's face back at him. If only he—if he had a different face then he wouldn't... he could...

Luke grit his teeth, face screwing up in sadness and anger and just—damn it!

The glass shattered. His hand stung with lacerations and bits of glass embedded in his fingers and between his knuckles. What was left of the spiderwebbed shards still reflected in mocking clarity the face that shouldn't be his. There was no escape, no way out, he was and always would be this. Just a foolish, useless replica.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
